


星光大道

by AGirlAngela



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAngela/pseuds/AGirlAngela
Summary: 像一棵树上的两根枝条，他们本是同源同根，却不得不各自生长开去，多年后，伸展出的长长枝条上，缀满白里透红的花朵。而当花瓣相触，如遇故人。就像字母表上A跟B，总得靠在一起。
Relationships: Adam Levine & Blake Shelton, Adam Levine/Blake Shelton, Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	星光大道

1

假设在某个平行世界里，他们拥有另一种初遇。

比方说，两个少年在公车上相遇。地点可能在洛杉矶，也可能在任何一个城乡结合部。其中一个，土啦吧唧胡子拉碴，背着个木吉他旁若无人地哼着歌，目中无人好像鼻子要翘到天上去，两只手不安地扯扯自己皱巴巴的格子衬衫，再插到牛仔裤里。看到老太太颤巍巍地拄着拐杖从前门上来，就从车厢中间飞奔过去扶她。

另一个人则穿着松松垮垮的白T恤，牛仔裤上全是窟窿，戴了副副大大的墨镜，遮了他半张俊脸。他坐在位置上看着流动的街景，顺带跟着耳机里的Tiny Dancer摇头晃脑外加抖腿，全然不顾周围人的目光。忽然，他肩膀上被人拍了一下，回头就是一张方正的大脸。

然后他们一个因为对方耳机漏音还摇得跟嗑了药一样，一个因为对方吉他盒子上的首字母组合BS（Bullshit？），同时彼此同情和相互鄙视三秒钟。

然后坐着的那个站起来给老太太让座，两个人拉着拉环并排站着，内心相互嫌弃，却又忍不住想对身旁的人吐槽点什么。然后，认识他。

他们会找一个什么由头，然后装作不经意地聊起喜爱的歌手，最后发现无一相同。

他们会聊起梦想，发现尽管他们都是无名小卒却梦想相同。他们希望能一辈子站在镁光灯下，给台下的人唱歌。

阳光正好，他们也正年轻。

2

Blake对Adam而言一直是一个谜一样的存在。他甚至怀疑，给这个人十分钟，他能让任何人都对他抱有好感，让最严肃的人被逗得展露笑颜。

他总是能呈现出你希望他呈现的状态。你希望自己是弱势的一方，他就展现出可靠的一面，你要是忽然想变得强势他就装可怜，好像眼里只有你一个，只关心你一个人是不是在此时此地感到舒适愉快。明明自我膨胀得一塌糊涂，却恰好把你温柔地包裹在他巨大的自我中央，让你只能服服帖帖地放弃抵抗。说白了就是温水煮青蛙。

在录节目时也一样。他的个人魅力能在一瞬间让整个美国喜欢上他。

可他情绪波动也大，动不动就发脾气，或者刻薄地讽刺他人，然后又后悔着愧疚着忙不迭道歉。飞快地窜起来，又迅速坠落，像鞭炮，又像烟火。

Blake有一次在他家喝酒喝醉了，喃喃地说我搞不清我何德何能…我有时候觉得自己配不上我得到的东西，所以没有安全感。

只好不停地确认，不停地挑战下限，看看我做到什么程度我身边的人会离开。

到时候我就可以说，果然啊。果然被讨厌了，果然被发现我的真面目了之类。

他们当时在楼顶地上铺了毯子坐着，对着满天星光……就有鬼了。洛杉矶灯火璀璨，星星就很暗淡。

Blake那熊一样的魁梧躯体就横在毯子中间，发了一会儿酒疯唱了几首歌以后就开始跟他掏心掏肺。

Adam说，你个傻逼。

我哪里会怪你啊。哪怕真受伤了，也会原谅你。

不停地、不停地原谅你。

然后他一转头发现某熊呼噜打得震天响，睡得不省人事，白瞎了他诉的一番衷肠。

Adam第二天问他记不记得这事儿，Blake说，什么？我怎么可能说这种话？我有今天明显是因为我才华横溢天赋异禀，何止是这样，我其实一直在吃亏啊一直在吃亏，喂你踩我脚干啥疼疼疼。

喜欢Blake的人通常不了解他。因为他扮演的是他们心中期待的形象。

而Adam觉得自己正是因为了解他，所以才被圈在这个人的世界里头，走不出去。

这个人在自己和他人之间画出一条清晰的线，把所有人当作需要讨好的对象。心甘情愿，却也偶尔不堪重负。于是Adam为他站到中间。

他站到线上，有事没事向Blake伸出手去，让他借力，也让他可以得到片刻的喘息。

3

Blake在动荡的世界里，偶尔会握紧一个人的手保持平衡。

离婚的那段时间，他住到了Adam家里。

刚开始他天天买醉，敞开肚皮喝Adam对开门冰箱里放的啤酒和酒窖私藏的红酒。

他梦见他三层楼的别墅起火了，他先慌忙地解开皮带撒尿往火上浇，发现没用，就不知从哪儿变出来一个脸盆从后院游泳池里接水然后往房子里泼，火却似乎越来越旺。

然后他猛地睁开眼，转身几步推开门，直接跳进了Adam家的泳池里。

他被冻得一激灵，整个人都清醒过来，在池子里一边抖一边冷得直吸气。

池子边突然出现一双白色的脚踝，有个人抓住了他的手。

他想也没想就顺从了这份不算重的力道。他任凭这份力量和这只手拉着他靠到池边，又顺从着向上的力，一手撑着池壁边缘从泳池里爬了出来。

他浑身湿透，被推到浴室里面，手里被塞了毛巾跟浴袍。

等他洗好热水澡出来，沙发上的人已经趴着睡着了，衣服都没脱。他抬眼看钟，发现已经是凌晨三点。外头漆黑一片，房子里和院子里的灯却全部大开。好像天底下就这里丝毫不受黑暗侵袭。

他看着床上的人，后知后觉地觉得心里一痛，接着疼痛一阵接着一阵止也止不住，好像有人在跟撕纸片一样一片一片把他的心脏撕下来。

他走到沙发边上，一只手盖住Adam露在外头的脚踝，轻轻地、虔诚地吻在自己的手上，而后泪如雨下。

如果此时此刻，他手上握的是一颗种子，他想不用一个晚上，他的眼泪就会浇灌得它发芽开花。明天一早起来，Adam就会发现自己被困在无数结实的藤蔓和鲜红的玫瑰中间。

那天他做梦，梦见自己溺水了。Adam不是救命稻草，而是那池深水。它温暖而坚韧，似乎有自己的生命和意识。它把他包在中间，托着他浮上水面。他挣扎着挣扎着发现自己竟然安然无恙。于是他停下手上脚上的动作，深深地呼吸了几口，然后渐渐向后倒去。池水接住了他。他恣意地仰躺在水上，在水流的推动下慢慢飘远。

4

Adam和Blake的女友Gwen在格莱美上合作了一首歌。

Adam牵着身着红裙的Gwen到后台，Blake穿着黑色西装等着，整个人看起来干净利落。个子高就是好，一手一个就把两个人抱了个满怀。Behati在旁边咯咯直笑。

他放开他们以后眼含笑意地看着他们，浅蓝色的眼睛像浸润在水里。

“哎呀，我再也没什么遗憾了，格莱美奖也拿过了在颁奖典礼上也表演了…”

“你不要把你女票和基友的成就值加到自己头上行不行。”Adam泼他冷水。

Blake不受影响，依然嘻嘻笑着。

“都一样啦。And hey, I’m proud of you both. ”

Gwen挽着Blake的左臂，Adam就带着妻子抓住了Blake的右臂。

Blake好笑地问他干嘛。

Adam说，让你体会一下左手拉女友，右手拉男友的感觉。

Blake就笑了，笑得很得意。

当年他们住在一块儿的时候，曾经讨论过彼此的梦想。十几岁的年纪，他们都以为自己只要能一直在舞台上唱歌就是上天的恩赐，却发现这一夙愿竟然轻而易举就得以实现。

梦想实现了，幸福却似乎没有那么容易。

而所谓梦想，也似乎早已不复当初的模样。

这听起来似乎是奢侈的烦恼，是少数幸运儿的恬不知耻，明明坐拥一座大房子，却还要向外头露宿街头的人抱怨自己的房子有多空，心有多空。

可他们又确实在这座房子里哭过、痛过。

所幸，他们从未孤独一人。

Adam问Blake，你现在幸福吗。

Blake看了看他又看了看Gwen说，这人生简直像借来的。再这么下去，我都觉得我还不起。天天祈祷就这一辈子，老天这辈子你就放过我吧。

请让我一直这么幸福下去，不要更多，只要保持现在这样就好了。

请允许我一直这样，直到老去。

Gwen说，我跟Adam都唱过了，你俩不来一首？

Blake捂着脸说我不写歌啊不写歌，写不出啊写不出。

然后一把揽过Adam。

“他是我心里的一首歌。”

5

星光大道的授星仪式上，Blake站上讲台，对全世界说，Adam是我人生中最为忠诚的朋友。

而那个英俊帅气，从此必将名留史册的音乐人给了他一个大大的拥抱。

回家路上，Blake牵着Gwen的手散步回家，百无聊赖地想着，如果有另一个平行时空，他们该拥有怎样的相遇呢。或许在公交车上，他背着木吉他，走到一个穿白色T恤衫的矮个子跟前。

他长得很好看，耳机漏音，在摇头晃脑。

他希望他们同时抬头，目光相触。

因为在这个世界，总是他先看到他。

都说第一眼让你惊艳的人，多看几眼就会让你背叛自己原来的判断，初看惊心动魄，再看看又好像不是了。

可每次看到这个人，他身上就会过一次电。无论几次。

首先是在电视上，后来是在节目组碰头会上，那个男孩立起领子又抬抬墨镜，一把刀似地直直插进他的世界里，又看不到他似的离开，像抓不住的风，捉不住的鱼，倏忽经过，宛如一个过客。

多希望在另一个时空里，他们不早不晚，同时找到彼此。

但这样的世界也好。

这个世界里，这个过客被慢慢地括进他的世界。

而这个世界会记得，历史上有一位叫Adam Levine的三栖巨星被授予星光大道上一颗最闪亮的星。而这个世界兴许还会记得，在授星仪式上，另一个叫Blake Shelton的乡村歌手为他上台演讲。他们或许会觉得这个组合极其诡异。他们或许不会知道这一切多么意外地和谐和美好。

他的名字从此和他绑在一起。

在不灭的时光里，或许分开又拉近，远离又重聚，飘飘悠悠，浮浮沉沉。

Adam说过，我们可不正是奇怪的一对吗，the odd couple，乡村碰上城市，民谣遇到摇滚。

像一棵树上的两根枝条，他们本是同源同根，却不得不各自生长开去，多年后，伸展出的长长枝条上，缀满白里透红的花朵。而当花瓣相触，如遇故人。

就像字母表上A跟B，总得靠在一起。

Blake想，无论在哪个时空，我们遇到了，

那该是灵魂的事情。

End


End file.
